


Take care

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [31]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco gets Caitlin back on her feet after the fight with FalloutSpoilers for The Flash 410





	Take care

Cisco offers his hand to Barry, helping him up, even as his gaze slides back to Caitlin. She’s hauled herself upright against a pole, and is watching blearily as her hair fades back to brown.

Barry gives him a little shove. “I’m heading back to Star Labs,” he says. “See you there.”

Barry zips off with Fallout before he can answer. Cisco shakes his head and makes his way over to Caitlin. “How much you wanna bet he’s just running loops around the city for fun?” he asks as he crouches down in front of her.

Caitlin blinks at him. “That doesn’t sound like fun,” she says.

“No,” Cisco agrees. “But he hasn’t been able to do much running lately. How’s your head?”

“Dizzy,” she says.

“Uh-huh.” Cisco helps her up and opens a breach. “Think you can make it back?”

Caitlin leans against him like a limp noodle, her head on his shoulder. “Maybe.”

Cisco groans. “Good enough,” he says and half carries her through to the bed in the med bay waiting on the other side.

She sits gingerly and lets Cisco take off her jacket. 

“Well the glass didn’t seem to cut you,” Cisco says. “Does anything else hurt?”

“No,” Caitlin says slowly. “And my head feels a little better now.”

Cisco looks unconvinced. “How about you drink some water and sit here for a few minutes anyway?”

Caitlin opens her mouth to argue and Cisco mimics her “do what I say” glare to the best of his ability.

“You just got blasted through glass, Caitlin. Let yourself rest.”

Caitlin pouts. “There’s too much going on. Fallout, and the trial-”

Cisco stops her with a hand on her shoulder. “Cait. There’s nothing you can do right now except rest.”

She twitches and Cisco rolls his eyes, sitting down next to her.

“Five minutes,” he says, handing her a bottle of water. “And then you can go check on Fallout.”

Caitlin smiles into his shoulder. “Okay.”

Cisco rests his cheek on top of her head, letting his eyes drift shut.

“And Cisco?”

“Mhmm?”

“Thanks for taking care of me.”


End file.
